Butterfly Kisses
by Aozoran
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little nudge in the right direction for things to go right. ConYuu
1. Part 1: Little Tiny Kisses

**Author's Note: Its been a while since I wrote some KKM, but here is something that I hope you like. This is the first part of a two part little story that I feel like writing. Its based on episode 45 of the series "Betrothed VS Fiance". A little more of the situation will be explored in the next section, also sticky parts will definitely win over as well. YAY. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing? Sigh.**

* * *

><p>A long rather pleased groan escaped Conrart as he lay sprawled out on his belly, tawny skin flushed with heat and his fingers curled into the sheets beneath him, a shudder running down from his head down to his toes. Cheek pressed against the softness of the pillow, he couldn't help but relax and just enjoy the surprising actions of his king.<p>

Palms swept across his shoulderblades, thumbs digging into the tightened knots of muscle and worked them out diligently. The weight of the boy sitting across the small of his back, pinning him belly down across the bed. Sweet scented oils filled the air from the candles that stood lit on the nearby table and in the wall sconces, leaving his nose and throat almost tingling with the mix of relaxing fragrances.

A husky sound escaped his lips as those slightly calloused fingers traced the lines of his back, brushing across every mark on his tawny skin. Cinnamon eyes closed tightly, body arching almost drunkenly into the slow massage that left every inch of him heated and vibrating with need that he couldn't deny. A part of him wondered exactly how he had gotten himself into that rather interesting position, spread out across silky sheets and bare except for his now uncomfortably tight pants.

Conrart almost started when a mouth touched against a scar running across the back of one shoulder, a tongue darting out to trace along the stiff ridge of pale skin. Fingers fisted the sheets, attempting to keep himself still, unable to believe he was beneath Yuuri in his bed, a place he had longed to be for far too long. How often had he desired nothing more than to settle into these sheets beside his sleeping king and never move again, content to simply watch him resting.

"Yuuri…" The man breathed out on a contented sigh. It had to be a dream. Nothing could ever feel _this_ good. "…More?" It was whispered as a plea, an entreaty.

He wanted nothing more than to remain here, to keep close the only one that had ever touched his heart like this, made it both sing with such sweet joy and crack under the pressure of being unable to claim what he so desperately desired. How many nights had he longed to remain? How many times had he woken on his own, hands sweeping across the sheets searching for someone that had never been there and never would be?

"More?" Butterfly kisses tickled up along his spine, hands continuing to caressing his skin rather than massage. "More _how_?"

How had an innocent offer of a back rub turned into something so… erotic?

A sudden banging erupted on the main door of the bedroom, sound like thunder in the peaceful quiet of the evening. "You Wimp! Open this door! Cheater!" The wood actually rattled on its hinges from the blows on the other side, booted feet thumped against the bottom of it, the lock jingling in protest.

Conrart stiffened, his face actually paling instantly at the fact that he was sprawled out across Yuuri's bed beneath the beautiful boy and wearing only his pants that would definitely have a particularly noticeable bulge if he even considered rolling over. There would be no denying the fact that at the first touch of Yuuri's hands against his bare skin, the caressing of that mouth hot and taunting, he was rock hard. He would not be able to get up without revealing himself.

His hand reached out instantly to catch at the slender wrist, but Yuuri was already leaving the bed to answer the door, his heart was literally in his mouth the entire time. The man shuddering with the need and desire that pooled within him, heating his body to red hot proportions. To his disbelief and actual horror, Conrart watched as Yuuri unlocked the door, letting it slide open soundlessly and allowing an indignant Wolfram right into the room, before shutting it behind him.

The moment the door clicked shut and they stepped away from it, Wolfram's lips suddenly bloomed into a brilliant almost cheeky smile, emerald green eyes flashing with amusement. "Fooled them all." One hand rested on a slender hip, his head tossing slightly so that long bright strands of gold fell back and away from his eyes in a rather erotic little gesture. "I am quite certain at least one of the maids witnessed my _outburst_." White teeth actually did flash that time in a rather pleased smile.

"I always knew you were cunning." Yuuri remarked softly, one hand sweeping back through his mane of raven locks, his raven eyes suddenly fixing on the ceiling for a long moment. His teeth actually tugged on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and looking adorable in his mild state of frustration. "However, I know you still have a very bad sense of timing." A sigh escaped him, his gaze flickering to the bed just behind Wolfram's back and the man sprawled across the sheets, a pair of stunned and confused cinnamon eyes watching him, widen from shock. "I almost considered keeping you locked out."

"You don't have any reason to do that. You know well I have no intension of staying here at night any longer, not that I would want to… the bed is terribly uncomfortable."

Yuuri honestly wanted to snort in indignation over that particular comment, considering Wolfram had spent quite a long time sprawled across the entire length of it and sending him crashing to the floor most nights to sleep either there on the cold stone with only a pillow or over in the chair close to the fire. Wolfram had kicked, punched, slapped, bitten and done a number of things worse during his 'sleep'… "I wouldn't know."

"What are you complaining about now, Yuuri?"

"That as much as I appreciate you checking on me after today's… excitement, I am currently engaged in something that I would love to give my complete and undivided attention to." His gaze swept the length of Conrart's body with a hunger that would have shocked almost everyone that knew him. He had known he had spent far too long denying what he wanted for it to be even considered healthy, he had awakened to what he really wanted after being confronted by Elisabeth.

"Such as?" Both golden brows lifted in silent challenge.

"Such as me winning you that bet."

It was now Wolfram's eyes that widened and he instantly turned, staring at a rather embarrassed Conrart, whom was struggling to piece together exactly what he was witnessing. "You _were_ serious." Wolfram whispered softly, taking in the sight of his brother, catching a glimpse of the sword propped up against the edge of the bed just within reach to protect Yuuri if danger appeared and the shirt, jacket and boots tossed haphazardly across the floor as if they had been torn off by someone eager for the golden skin of the soldier to let a little bit of fabric get in his way.

"Of course I was." Now it was Yuuri's turn to be slightly indignant, his chin lifting in a slightly stubborn action that made him all the more adorable. Even though most would consider him completely naïve to the ways of the world, there was far more to Yuuri Shibuya than anyone would guess especially when it came to Conrart. "I told you that I would have him here before the night was out. I've already wasted _months_ on my own stupidity, I'm not about to let it deprive me of what I want and what I know _he_ wants."

"Your Majesty?" Wide cinnamon eyes stared across at Yuuri, his mouth opening as if wanting to say something, his voice actually shaken by the fact of what he had just heard coming from the younger man's mouth.

Wolfram's brilliant green eyes sparkled with amusement to see his brother so uncertain and captured right then. A bark of laughter escaped the blonde, his hand lifting to rub one hand back through the long silky strands and brush them out of his eyes. "Checkmate."

"Stop laughing." Yuuri's lips however couldn't help but twitch as well hearing the carefree sound escape Wolfram, the sound that was no longer constrained by so many tortured emotions. "Now, out with you." The Maou's lips twitched again and a smile graced his sweet features. "You've been enough of a distraction."

The youngest of the three half brothers winked at Conrart, entire face touched with a light relaxed humour that continued to sparkle in those green eyes. "Sleep in tomorrow, Yuuri, I'll keep Gwendal and Gunter at bay. It's about time they lay off for a little while, I know that some things..." His glance flickered towards Conrart with amusement. "Shouldn't be rushed."

"Thanks." Grinning, Yuuri couldn't help but feeling a flare of true friendship touch his heart, it had taken the realisation of Yuuri's honest feelings towards Conrart to truly get him to understand that he was not doing any good for either Wolfram or himself by holding onto something that shouldn't have existed in the first place.

"CHEATER!" Wolfram bellowed towards the doorway, laughter still sparkling in his eyes as he strode out of the doorway, looking for all the world the moment he left as if he had been once more ejected from the King's rooms by force. There were loud curses echoing down the hallway as Wolfram made sure the entire castle heard him.

"Yuuri?" It was a soft whisper of sound from Conrart as he stood there by the bed, his brown hair tussled around his handsome face, his lips drawn in a confused line.

"I've been blind, Conrart." Obsidian eyes met silver streaked cinnamon pinning the man in place with his stare. Slowly he approached the tall soldier, his hand reaching out to tenderly brush a fingertip lightly across the lightly stubbled jaw, feeling the fine hairs prickle against the pad. "I've had my eyes shut to what was right in front of me from the start. I don't know how you stood it." Fingers curling his knuckles rubbed against the tawny skin, watching cinnamon eyes instantly close the man leaning into the touch, clearly craving the contact that was being offered. "Day in, day out... seeing Wolfram here... and then having me... fawning over Elizabeth."

"You know my own stupidity honestly scares me at times." A wry smile played at the corners of his mouth. His expression sobered for a moment, the childishness that clung to him so often, the naivety that worried so many around him fading from his face, leaving the intelligent young man behind. "Love is something to be treasured, not squandered and ignored."

"Yuuri..." Hope lit in those bright cinnamon eyes, his hand lifting to lightly curl around the Maou's, holding it against his cheek and turning his head just enough to press a soft kiss against the back of the warm fingers then to each fingertip.

"I'm so sorry for not seeing it sooner."

"I love you." Conrart choked out, his cinnamon eyes showing his desperate fear that he might just loose what had become so precious and important to him. His body trembled with the force of his hidden emotions, his knees actually buckling a little, dropping him to his knees before Yuuri, his large calloused hands closing around the smaller slender fingered ones of his King. His cheek pressed against them, his head bowed, hair falling forwards to hide his face from view. "More than I can ever say... more than... my life... my soul... I love you..."

Something damp and surprisingly warm dropped against Yuuri's fingers, sliding down across them.

"And I love you, Conrart." He whispered softly, his arms reaching out to coil around broad shoulders, hugging the man to him and feeling the relieved shudders rattle through the larger man's entire body. "I have for so long and I was blind to it. I did not understand why my heart felt like it was shattering when I was not near you..." His fingers slowly slipped into the silky strands, stroking slowly and eventually coming to rest at the nape of Conrart's neck lightly. Thumb brushing over the warm skin there, he just remained like that, allowing the emotions to escape the other man without him seeing them. "Why my eyes always seek you whenever I enter a room."

"I've longed for you." The man's breathing hitched before he was lifting himself to his feet, his fingers rubbing at his face, brushing away the last stray tears that clung to dark lashes. Swallowing hard, he didn't quite know what to say, he felt as if his life had been quite literally turned upside-down and he didn't know if he ever wanted to right it again. "I dreamt of you."

When a hand lifted to lightly stroke against Conrart's cheek again, he turned his face into the intimate caress against his skin, his dark lashes dropping as he practically purred.

"Dreamed of me?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Now just what did these dreams of yours entail?"

"Things..." Shaking his head, a small smile of his own attempted to rise to the surface. "...That a man shouldn't think of about his King."

A snort of laughter escaped Yuuri Shibuya, his dark head tipping back as he actually spun in a circle arms opened wide as if for Conrart's inspection. "Do I look like a King to you? I am _me_ right now. A teenager who has a very big crush on you and wants to get you back on that bed." His chin tilted towards the abandoned bed, dark eyes glittering with something more than just their usual intensity.

"Yuuri...?" Conrart froze, when he realised one thing about the young man before him. It wasn't just Yuuri looking back at him in that desire filled gaze, the Maou was there, hovering just beneath the surface. It was more than that, far more than that as he continued to gaze into that pool of never ending night that seemed to suck the very soul out of him. "Majesty."

"Yes?" A finger lazily trailed a path down over the other man's chest softly, fingertip stroking over the heated skin, just watching the shiver ripple up through Conrart at the touch. Dark eyes reflected the boy's hunger, his gaze devouring Conrart from toes to the top of his head.

Large hands hesitated before they reached out to carefully cup Yuuri's face between calloused palms, gently lifting the boy's head upwards. Dipping his head, he kissed soft lips, feeling Yuuri's body press against his own, the slender youth leaning his weight into the warm chest of his protector. Butterfly kisses drifted across the silky soft mouth, tongue slowly slipping between parted lips, deepening the action into something highly erotic. Yuuri's arms coiled around broad shoulders, keeping Conrart's head down and his mouth against his own.

"Now that was a kiss." Yuuri breathed in delight as his mouth remained a mere breath away from Conrart's own. "But can I ask for more?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE definitely going to be fun in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Part 2: Scorching Lips

**Author's Note: The final part to this little story! Though I have to admit an idea has come to me that I just can't help wanting to write. LOVE EVERYONE! Thankyou all for so many lovely reviews, it really made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the bed.**

* * *

><p>It was a slow meshing of mouths, a primal dance of tongues slipping together in a seductive dance. Heated breath mingled in the most erotic of moments. Conrart's hands had lifted and cupped Yuuri's face, calloused palms smoothing over the underside of the boy's jaw, lifting it to deepening the contact between them, their bodies pressed close. Yuuri was a moth drawn in by the staggering heat of Conrart's large, lean frame, resting against the bare chest and applying just a little bit of his weight and actually shifting the man backwards.<p>

Conrart let out a rather startled sound as his knees suddenly bumped against the edge of the bed, his body suddenly tumbling backwards across the sheets when Yuuri gave him a playful push. Wide cinnamon eyes stared upwards at Yuuri, though the corners of his lips flickered upwards, appreciating the fact that Yuuri was the one that was encouraging along what was between them.

"You know... I have to admit I like it when you're like this." Yuuri was leaning his knees against the edge of the bed between Conrart's own legs which dangled still a little over it. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a slight smirk that darkened his eyes to such a deep black that they seemed to swallow everything that should have been reflected in them. "I've wanted to see you sprawled out here... see you naked..."

Dipping down, Yuuri's hands rested on either side of Conrart, while his mouth dropped to a nipple, lips closing around it and slowly allowing his tongue to circle it. Privately relishing the heated taste of that tawny skin, he nipped, before letting his head lift upwards, catching the look in those eyes that were a burnish bronze as they darkened with desire and a raging hunger.

"Yes." He practically purred the word, shifting forwards so Conrart and he were almost nose to nose. "_Yes_."

Yuuri was laughing in sheer delight when he suddenly found himself pinned on his back on the bed, his body straddled by Conrart. A mouth claimed his, demanding and relentless as it devoured every inch of the inside of his own. Hands stroked back his hair, brushing it back from his temples lightly and smoothed down over the slightly flushed skin.

"I can't stop this..." The man growled as his mouth skimmed down over the man's chin lightly until he nuzzled just beneath Yuuri's jaw and caressed the silky smooth skin with his lips. "Once I've started, Yuuri, I _can't_ stop." Not when he finally had what he had longed for, for far too long.

Keeping Conrart's head down and close to his own, his legs coiled around the man's hips, drawing them down against his own and both of them shivered when heated flesh touched through the thin layers of their clothing. "Whoever said anything about stopping? Now that I have you right where I want you, I'm not about to put up a fuss."

Their mouths meshed again, a scorching tangle of tongues and lips, stealing the strength from Yuuri's limbs as his entire body relaxed into the contact. His hands were slowly sliding down across the length of bare tawny skin, caressing across several scars that ran across the length of the man's back, tracing every scar and imperfection. It was only a few moments before Yuuri's fingers came to lightly curl around Conrart's upper arm, thumb sliding over the faint line that ringed the powerful flexing muscles. Stroking it lightly with the edge of a calloused thumb, he felt Conrart's lips still against his temple, the man's breath hitching at the contact.

"It felt as if my soul had been ripped right out of me." Yuuri lifted his head slightly, mouth sliding against Conrart's pulse point ever so lightly, an intimate caress. "Hearing them say you had died. It shattered me like nothing else could. My mind always bringing up the last sight of you... protecting me with your very life."

"I would have done anything to prevent you from feeling a moment of pain." Conrart's voice was husky with his words. The man lifted his head up enough for their eyes to meet for one long second, something intangible passing between the two men a silent promise of something unnamed. "Let me have you."

"I was always yours."

Large calloused hands were slowly beginning to strip Yuuri of his clothes, pressing tender little nipping kisses to every inch of exposed skin until the flushed length of Yuuri's body was spread out across the sheets where Conrart had been sprawled out earlier. Teasing a nipple again playfully, his cinnamon eyes had darkened to a rich mahogany, sparking with stars of silver. Calloused palms stroked down over Yuuri's sides, tracing every inch of the exposed body before him. Conrart took his time learning every inch of Yuuri's body, hearing the heated words and coaxing pleas for something more than his stroking.

Suddenly the soldier found himself on his back again, his hips arching upwards sharply in shock when a hand slipped its way into his pants and coiled around his straining erection. "Yuuri!" He cried hoarsely, body jerking as he was roughly caressed in one long fingered hand.

Pants were tugged down Conrart's legs and flung towards the door, the edge of them catching on the door knob and remaining there utterly abandoned.

"Too slow..." Yuuri shook his head sharply, mouth tasting the tawny skin again, suckling on a nipple as his hands were both stroking firmly along the throbbing length proudly standing erect from Conrart's hips. "I want to feel you buried deep within me. I've wanted too long to know the feeling... the heat of you throbbing..."

Large hands had cupped Yuuri's rear, thumbs slipping between the cheeks and pressing firmly against the warm entrance he found there, rubbing back and forth against it and gaining himself a very needy groan from Yuuri. He couldn't help but admit the sight of Yuuri straddling him, dark raven locks framing his flushed face made him even hotter. Working his fingers slowly inside of that hot tight body, he brushed along every sensitive nerve, knowing it was going to be a snug fit and that made him throb even hotter.

"Yes... oh..." The Maou made an erotic sound in the back of his throat, while he arched and pressed back into the contact, his body shifting forwards to expose himself more to Conrart's hands. Fingers brushed intimate lines of heat along his inner thighs and across the underside of Yuuri's pulsing length. Rich dark eyes fluttered closed, head arching back before finally his hips were shifting backwards, Conrart's hard length being held in place by slender hands.

"Too soon." Conrart breathed, his fingers slipping out as his lover squirmed. "Yuuri... it's too..."

But Yuuri didn't listen, his body aching with the savage emptiness he felt right at that moment. The head of that burning hardness slipped into the tight passage, the only lubricant from the leaking slit. It was what Yuuri craved, a declaration of ownership, the feeling of nothing between them. A whimper escaped the younger man's soft lips, his head arching backwards as he allowed his weight to draw him downwards and impale himself on the throbbing length.

Their movements were slow at first, the rough slide between them sending shocks of sensation scorching along the lengths of their bodies. Yet, Conrart couldn't resist the lure of that tight heat, one hand rested against Yuuri's hip and steadied the shuddering youth, when he began thrusting more forcefully upwards. Their cries of pleasure mingled as they both finally found what they had been seeking for far too long. A hand curled around Yuuri's length and began to stroke roughly along it. The slender body was coaxed downwards and their mouth's let, a hot erotic tangle like their bodies were slowly becoming.

Yuuri was tempting him, that flushed face challenging Conrart to make him scream. A flash of raw lust burning in those dark orbs. "I want to be yours." He purred low in his throat, nipping sharply at the man's lower lip.

Their bodies twisted, Conrart twisting and practically pinning the warm body beneath his one, one arm circled around Yuuri's hip, hand continuing to rub and stroke that pulsing length. His first thrust got a whimper from Yuuri, his legs spreading wider, his head resting against his arms as he rested on his elbows and knees. Conrart's cheek rested against the warm nape of his lover's neck, burying his face into the rich silky strands that caressed his jaw, he continued to thrust harder and deeper into that willing body. The friction was growing, the angle allowing him to push so deep into Yuuri that he felt as if they really were one being.

Yuuri let out a sharp cry, his hips arching upwards when his sweetspot was being tormented. His head arched back, gasping and almost sobbing with the sensations that rocked him. Conrart's free hand had drifted upwards to tease throbbing nipples, pinching and stroking them and making the boy squirm helplessly. Another sound of raw pleasure escaped the boy's hips as his body trembled violently as pleasure pulsed hot and uncontrollable through them both.

Suddenly Conrart slammed all the way home, grinding hard and sharp against slender hips, and their voices rose together for one moment before being muffled, both unwilling to attract the attention of the guards. Ecstasy swarmed through both of them, heat rushing, bright and powerful. Both collapsed onto the bed, curled together while they panted hard, shuddering with the force of what they had done.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty." A voice sounded at the door as a knock echoed across the space. There was a sound of a key turning within the lock, sending the key on the inside clinking to the floor. "Your Majesty it is time for your lessons."<p>

Conrart shifted at the noise, his entire body shifting against his lover who was blanketed by his massive body, his face pressed against the side of the warm neck. The movement forced his length deeper into that tight slick heat and Yuuri shifted with a moan of hunger, slender hands lifting from the back of the man's thighs to his rear. The action made Conrart smile, his silky head lifting upwards and his cinnamon eyes stopped on the man who stood in the doorway, his lips pressing together.

Gunter Von Christ stood in the doorway, Conrart's pants which had fallen off the doorknob and were now resting at his feet. The man's silvery-lavender eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping a little open at the sight before him.

"Thought... I locked the door." Yuuri murmured softly, yawning a little and settling back against the warm bedding, his pretty obsidian eyes drifting closed again. "Don't want to get up."

Drawing the blankets up further around them, he shifted, tucking his lover's head just against his shoulder, spooning them together chest to chest, Yuuri's legs locked around Conrart's hips. "You don't have to, Love." Lips skimming softly against his lover's throat and jaw, he wrapped both arms around the slender body, tucking him even closer.

A startled sound escaped Gunter's lips as he stared open-mouthed at the pair of lovers tangled intimately amongst the sheets. The books in his hands dropped to the floor with a heavy thump, his expression rather amusing when one saw him like that.

Wolfram's head appeared around Gunter's shoulder, the blonde's lips twisting upwards into a rather amused grin. "Well we'll have no doubt now about what exactly all that shouting was about last night." One hand caught around the collar of Gunter's jacket, tugging backwards sharply and almost dragging the man off-balance with the action. "Sorry about the intrusion, I'll make sure he doesn't get access to a key again."

Conrart's eyes darkened with a hint of sharp warning to Gunter, the soldier's body shifting more protectively over the top of his companion's. "Do not intrude on his Majesty again or it will be the last thing you do." There was a flash of teeth, the man's expression almost like that of a slightly cornered animal protecting its mate from anything that might threaten him. "You will learn, Lord Von Christ that in serve to my Lord, I am capable of beating even you."

Squirming beneath Conrart, there was a soft muffled vibration that tickled against tawny skin all from Yuuri. The soldier lifted himself just a little and the bright cheerful sound of Yuuri's laughter filled the space.

"Ever my protector." Arms wrapped around broad shoulders, drawing them downwards and hugging Conrart close, delighted by the fact that he still had his lover in his arms even given the situation. His head tipped towards Gunter and pinned the man with a steady stare. "You will in future not trespass into my chambers without leave, Lord Von Christ. When I lock my door, it is for _good_ reason and you would do well to respect that."

Gunter swallowed and nodded before retreating.

Wolfram winked at both of them before pulling the door shut.

"I love you." Yuuri whispered against the length of his lover's throat, nuzzling in against him and drawing him down and closer against his body, wanting nothing more than to remain there, curled with his companion in the warmth of their bed. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"And I you, Yuuri." A fingertip lightly traced along the length of his companion's jaw, just dropping his head to press light butterfly kisses across slightly parted lips. "And I would give my life to be with you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this little tale of mine. <strong>


End file.
